The Smith Who Could
by Revolver66
Summary: 15 years later after the Vigo incident, It's Father's Day, and Darlynn is clueless and doesn't even remember this year, which makes Ray sad; and he thinks he's doing something wrong so he tries to spend more time with her. Erica Parker Smith, is visiting her for her birthday the next day and manages to fall In love with Egon Spengler. Happy Birthday, Donna! She's 53 this year- F.S
1. Casual Day

Ray went out of the house to retrieve this morning's News paper, Ray outstretched his

arms, he had a very restless sleep last night, worrying about Donna. He looked up at the

glaring sun full of light. "Morning." He waved to a close neighbour who was riding his

motorcycle, "Mornin' Ray, off to the top." Nathan replied. "To the top of the mountain!"

Ray shouted over the loud purring engine that drove pass him. Nathan glanced at him and

chuckled to himself. Ray turned and went back inside the house where Lynn and Donna

were obviously waiting for Ray to make breakfast. "Daddy!" Lynn shouted as he came

in looking completely exhausted. "It's someone's special day." He said, tugging his collar

to indicate himself. "Oh, yeah! My friends and I are having a sleepover." Lynn announced,

ignoring what Ray had said. Donna smiled, she thought it was funny when Lynn ignored

Ray, now he knows what it felt like when he ignored Donna. Ray sighed. Shouldn't

they be making him breakfast? So he crossed the kitchen into the refrigerator. To his

surprise, Ray found already cooked food in the top shelve. He pulled it out, there was

a tag that said: To Ray/ From: Donna. Ray removed the plastic from the plate and smiled

at Donna as he served the food to the girls. "Your welcome." Donna kisses Ray on his

mouth as she picked up her fork, noticing Lynn taking food before Donna could stab her

fork into the food. Ray pulled away as he heard the phone rang, "it's probably Egon."

He guessed, making his way to the phone, "no." Donna grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"I know that look of disapproval." Ray sat down next to them. Lynn gobbled her food so

quickly as if there was no tomorrow. "Slow down." Donna gasped at the disgusting sight.

"At least clean your face after." Donna reached over to the counter to retrieve a napkin

to give to Lynn. "Tomorrow's someone's birthday!" Ray nudged Donna's elbow. "Oh, stop

it, Ray." Donna blushed and smirked at Lynn.


	2. Lynn At School

Lynn's P.O.V

"Darlynn Stantz?" The teachers asks for my name, I shudder; some of the girls

around me giggle. "Here!" I raise my hand shyly, I can't believe New York high still

does attendance! It must be the only one, because my mom went to Manhattan High,

and they don't! It would be nice to have a REGULAR last name; not a Bronx name, like Smith, not Stantz! Ugh. "You're crazy." The girl behind me whispers. "Just

because my mother and father bust ghosts doesn't make me CRAZY!" I yell-whisper

back. "Morning, class. Today there'll be some Ghostbusters in the class, teaching you

about what they do." Ms. Hanks announced, and I almost fell back in my chair. "Now I can prove you're crazy to the whole class." Rachael mocked me! Stupid Rachael!

"Whatever." I turned my head towards Ms. Hanks, when all of the sudden, Rachael tugged on my beautiful blond hair! I just went to get it teased! Worst day ever, so I

frown and whine, "Ms. Hanks, Rachael's tugging on my hair!" I scream and the whole class seemed to turn their attention towards me, except for a few teacher's pets, and

nerds. "Get your hands off of Darlynn, Ms. Carter!" Ms. Hanks scolded her. Yes! My

revenge. "Hey, sorry." Rachael slumped back down in her seat and apologized

cowardly. Note to self; bug mom to go to the hair salon after school! Most of the class

looked up at the ceiling when there was a loud knock on the door, which fooled Ms.

Hanks a bit, then when I accidentally made eye contact with my mom then, she

followed my gaze, "The Ghostbusters!" She cheered. She likes them? I thought

everyone in the whole world thought they were crazy! And me too. "Donna! Ray,

Peter, and, Winston!" Ms. Hanks ran up to mom and shook her hand firmly, a bit too

eagerly kissed my dad's cheek, and gave Peter a friendly hug, then gave my God

father a weak shake of his hand. TEACHERS HAVE RIGHT TO FAVORITISM? Unfair.

Anyways, mom looked kind of taken aback, but she's not the type of person who

would let her guard down, unless it was for something stupid; in this case it was.

She's a really tough person and she is a respectful, and loyal mother & wife of my

observations. "Now, they're going to teach you for the whole day!" With that, Ms.

Hanks grabbed her stuff and left to her car. "Hey, guys! Do you know anything about

rock N' roll?!" My mother smiled playfully and sat on top of Ms. Hank's desk. "Elvis

Presley?" Said one of the hippies. "Bingo." Mom said, leaping off of the desk and going over to the chalk board to write Elvis Presley on it. "Uh, Donna we're not here to teach them about Rock Legends, remember?" God Father Winston reminded mom. Dad

looked at me in exasperation and I shrugged, not knowing how to help, then the worst that ACTUALLY ever could happen happened. He gestured me to the front of the

classroom, to demonstrate something. So, I did. I was hoping no one could recognize

me from the popular clique. "This is Donna Stantz, my wife, my daughter, Darlynn

Stantz!" Dad shouted so cheerful I wanted to punch a wall. The whole class laughed, even the angel like kids! What have I ever done to them?!


	3. Dana's Visiting

The Ghostbusters had finished thei session with Darlynn's class. Exactly at

3 PM, Darlynn went up to her mom. "Can we go to the hair salon?" She asked politely.

"No. Dana's coming over with Oscar, and I have to go to the store to buy some-"

Donna cut herself off, she knew what she was going to say but it would sound too obvious. "Get some what?"

Lynn asked her mom, "Gram crackers." Donna lied. "Okay, I'll just go Saturday, then."

Lynn shrugged and scratched her head confusedly. "We're riding the hearse."

Donna announced and lead the Ghostbusters out of the school. "So, who's this Oscar?

How come I've never heard of him before?" Lynn asked as soon as Ray

drove into the street. "Well... I guess Dana and her family had sort of drifted

away from us." Winston answered for her. "It was Peter's fault." Donna

whispered. "I can still here you."Peter said. He was sitting in shot gun. "Whatever! It's true." Donna shouted playfully.

"Dana and I have been trying to keep in touch, using our black berries."

Donna held out a black sleek phone, Lynn looked at it greedily. "Can I get one for Christmas?"

She asked eagerly. "Yeah." Donna nodded her head. Once they got to HQ,

they put away their uniforms into their lockers. Lynn sighed as she placed her bag

under the small circular dining table and got out her homework from yesterday,

claiming a stray pencil she found on the floor. "Yeah, just leave the doors wide

open, she has a car now." Peter ordered downstairs. "Slimer, you keep watch."

Peter instructed him. "Yes sir!" He saluted Peter in a friendly gesture, flying towards the two doors. "Okay, good. Now

we wait in the living room." Peter orders them to wait there specifically. "Can I

make A quick stop to the convenient store across the street?" Donna asked carefully.

She knew her way with Peter. "Why?" "I need Gram crackers", she insists. "Okay, fine

but, hurry!" He ordered her and with that, she made her way to the store.

"Ice cream... Ice cream, Ice cream..." Donna's mouth was watering as she looked at all the frozen goods.

She was so engrossed with her craving that she didn't notice Louis behind her.

"Hello" , He greeted her. Donna jumped back, startled. "Sneaky." She stated. "Hi,

Louis." She paused as she opened up the fridge door and grabbed chocolate

mint Ice cream in a tub. "How's you and Janine?" She asked, now closing the freezer.

"She's pregnant." Louis said excitedly. "Oh! Hope she's okay, is that why she can't come to work right now?"

Donna asked he stupidest question. Always. "Yes." Louis panicked for a second. Donna smirked, "can't get

over the fact you're a father now?" She teased. "Yeah." Louis said. "That's how Ray

felt when I was pregnant with Lynn." She remembered how Ray had reacted the first

time she ever told

him about Lynn. Ha hahaha. "It gets better." Donna tried to cheer him up, but

it was no point, Louis was a fail at life. And once, he had admitted it to them.

"Am I invited to the baby shower?" She asked already accusing. "No." Louis frowns.

"Hey! I invited you AND her no fair!" Donna shrieked and headed to the cashier.

"10 bucks, please." The girl said and Donna handed her 10 bucks. "Bag, please."

Donna asked and paid an extra ten cents. The girl gave a confused shake

of her head. "Lazy." Donna heard her mumble, but chose to ignore it. What happened

in the Vigo case really taught her a lesson. Being mean is not the answer to

everything. She got back to the HQ real quick, but she saw a silver luxury sedan

beside the hearse already. She knew Dana would come today, so she parked her GTO

by the sidewalk in front of the HQ. "Got

ya'll a special treat!" She announced. "Yay! Gram crackers." Darlynn's voice

sounded very bored from the kitchen. Donna snickered. "You're late." Peter informed her. "Where's Dana?"

"In the living room, duh!" Peter snapped at her. "Sheesh, someone's on their period."

Donna chuckled and went into the shared office with Peter and put the bag with the ice cream in it onto her desk

with special care. "Hey, Dana!" She greeted friendly as she barged into the

living room where the guys were waiting. "Donna!" Dana exclaimed back as she

hugged her friend. "Oh my god! Oscar has grown so much! He's a man now!"

Donna joked which made Dana smile. "Yeah, he's going to Colombia University

when he finishes highschool at Manhattan high." Dana explains. "Wow." Donna sighs

and Oscar looks at her, getting sudden flashbacks from when he was a baby.

"Hi." He says. Donna reached out for his hand to shake it and Oscar shakes back.

"What grade are you in?" Donna asks. "10." He replies quickly. "That's the grade my

daughter's in." Donna squeals. "Darlynn!" She screams as loud as she can. "Shut up!"

You can hear Peter say just barely. "Whhhaaaaattt?" Lynn says as she enters the living room as well.

"Lynn, meet Oscar." Donna glanced back and forth at Lynn and Oscar. "Hi." Lynn

blushed slightly.


	4. Ice Cream!

Lynn, Ray, Oscar, Dana, and Peter are at the small circular dining table,

eating turkey while Winston and Egon are eating at McDonald's. "So, any big cases

lately?" Dana asks as she wipes her mouth clean with the napkin beside her. "Not

really. Egon says there isn't anything strange around town since we defeated Vigo." Peter answers.

"But, he thinks all the ghosts that escaped when we defeated Staypuft are gathering and teaming up on us."

Ray added. "Come on, that was years ago." Donna huffed as she finished her last

chicken wing. "Who's Staypuft?" Oscar asked the most ridiculous question.

If you knew the guys it would be. "Stay Puft is-" Peter got interrupted. "Was." Ray

corrected him. "Was a big stupid giant paranormal monster." Peter explained. "Oh

okay." Oscar nodded. Lynn rolled her eyes back, Peter always slacked off. "And of

course, you know about Vigo, right?" Ray asked. "Mom always says I was possessed

when I was 2." Oscar said. "I wasn't in any of this." Lynn folded her arms. "You were

in my stomach, safe and sound." Donna smiles, remembering Amy then she frowns.

"Whatever." Lynn sighed. "Donna, aren't you forgetting something?" Dana asked the

question Donna dreaded the most. "Nope." Donna lied. Peter smirked, it was easy for

him to tell when she was lying. "Anyways, who wants ice cream?!" She shouted,

suddenly changing the subject. "No more ice cream for you, you've been living off ice

cream since last week. What's wrong with you?" Ray stated which made everyone

glance at her. "Nothing." Donna reassures them all. "I'll get the bowls!" Peter storms into the kitchen.

"Okay, two scoops for you, five scoops for me. And Dana would want three scoops."

Donna talks to herself as Peter sets the bowls in everyone's spots. "Hey, Oscar.

Who's your dad?" Lynn asked as she ate her ice cream. "I don't know." Oscar

said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." Lynn said, staring him in the eye. "Darlynn, do you have any siblings?"

Oscar asked her in a polite way. "Not that I know of." She answered honestly.

"I don't either", "maybe my dad got married and had his own son or daughter."

Oscar shrugged. "Oh, don't feel so gloomy over it, have some more ice cream."

Lynn tried to shake the feeling of loss away. "Oh! Happy birthday, Donna!"

Dana shouted as she clapped and cheered for her BFF. "You guys can stay over and

it'll be a blast. More the merrier!" Donna suggested. She and Peter really

hate Christmas so they were happy it was June. "Okay! Will do.". Dana smiled

and glanced at Lynn and Oscar. "Oh, yeah happy birthday, mom!" Lynn shouted at her. "Happy Father's Day, Ray."

Peter smirked and nudged his arm. "Thanks." Ray looked at his daughter, why hadn't

she remembered his day?


	5. New Case!

The ghostbusters were having such a good time that when the bell rang and made it's

hideous noise, they nearly fell off their chairs. They haven't had a case in long time.

"Say what?" Donna's jaw dropped. "Since when the ghosts came?" Winston asked as

he slid down the fire pole. "Wow, we get to see them in action." Darlynn pounded her

chest as Peter thought her how to in pride. "We're going to have fun." She yelled and

slid down the fire pole as well. "C'mon, Oscar it's fun to slide." Darlynn was expecting

Slimer to imitate her but, she found silence and just shrugged "I'd rather take the

stairs." Oscar actually went around and took the stairs. "Where do think you guys are

going?" Donna asked, blocking their entrance into Ecto-1. "We want to bust ghosts." Darlynn said wildly.

"C'mon, let them tag along." Peter said cheerfully. "No." Donna is usually protective

over children so she uses her defences. "Okay." Darlynn sighed and turned to walk

away, "oh, Louis is on his way to babysit with Janine, since I don't trust her

still." Donna got into the driver's side in Ecto-1. "Ugh." Darlynn moaned, she hated

Louis, he treats her like she's a toddler. "I remember that guy, he's a weirdo with

circle framed glasses and his hair is so sleeked back with gel, it looks like his hair is

greasy." Oscar laughed as Darlynn nodded with an agreeing smile. "Nice." She approved.

"I remember my mom saying something about Louis, he was possessed by

some kind of thing; I forget."

Darlynn shrugged and made her way to finish her homework.


	6. No one Remembers StayPuft

With Donna driving, they made it to the scene half as fast. "So, what did Janine say?"

She asked as Ecto-1 slowed down to a halt. "She thinks it's another Slimer." Egon

answered for her while he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of Ecto-1, feeling

weary. "Just great." Donna sighed as she got out of Ecto-1 to go behind and open the

hearse's truck and slide out the proton packs. "Here let me help you." Ray insisted,

putting the straps of the proton pack on her shoulders. "Thanks, dear." Donna kissed

Ray softly, she missed that, too. "Let's go." Peter instructed as Winston was the last

one to put his proton pack on and then he closed the trunk. "Le Sedgwick Hotel." Donna

joked, using her French. "Remember 15 years ago? At this place?" Ray asked as the

sudden flashbacks and the events that led to StayPuft rushed through him. "Great

imagination, Ray." Donna huffed her bangs away from her forehead. "Don't you

remember Staypuft?" Ray was worried, they were acting like they never defeated Staypuft at all.

"Remember your hair got burnt off?" Ray smiled, remembering how different and nice

Donna looked like that. "What are you talking about?" Peter added, looking at Donna.

This worried Ray, The Ghostbusters were usually good at remembering cases like that.

"Remember how Dana came and told us about Gozer?" Ray frowned at Peter. "I remember

that but, I think this guy's crazy, there was no such thing as 'Staypuft'." Peter pointed

out as the others agreed with him. Ray saw Egon nod un agreement as they entered

The Sedgwick Hotel, "Egon? You don't remember?" Ray whispered to himself in shock

and just thought he was going insane with all this Ghostbusting. "Where is it this time?"

Ray asked the manager of the hotel, (the same one from 15 years ago.) "Twelfth floor."

He informed them. "Le top floor." Donna chuckled as they walked over to the elevator.

"This reminds me of the first time we met Slimer." Peter said as they waited for the elevator

to come down. "At least you remember something." Ray said furiously. "Of course! How

can I forget our pet?" Peter remarked as they enter the elevator and glanced at

Donna, who was glaring at the 'no smoking' sign and sticking her tongue at it

repeatedly. "You know I'm trying to quit smoking, guys?" Peter announced. "Great,

good for you. More for me." Donna snickered as she turned around to face the doors

of the elevator. "Same here; more for me." Ray chuckled, he was glad Donna was still

herself and that she didn't lose her touch. The elevator stopped at the twelfth floor and they

all got out, feeling déjà vu for a bit. Egon whipped out his P.K.E meteor and started a

search for paranormal activity. "Wow, the readings are wild." He informed the others as

he motioned them to follow. "What's with all these cob webs?" Peter brushed one off of

himself as the others looked up from where it fell from. "That's appealing." Donna

snorted and then coughed. "There must be something toxic in the air." Ray retorted.

"And it ain't love." Peter remarked, glaring at Donna. She rolled her eyes back,

"whatever." She snapped and whipped out her own P.K.E meteor. "Woah, it's hot over here."

She followed a trail. "I know you are but what am I?" Peter smiled, making Ray shoot a

warning glance at him. "Really, Peter?" Ray was fed up with Peter's jokes. Donna turned

to face the two, "I know I am." She winked at Peter flirtatiously. "What the hell?" Ray

grumbled madly. "Did Donna just flirt with Peter?!" Ray yell whispered to Winston.

"Yep." Winston tried not to smile, he always thought Donna and Peter were good for

each other, then again; Donna never told Winston about what happened between them

in high school. "I found it!" Egon yelled at them. "Great, Houston." Peter yawned and

stumbled over to Egon. "Shit! The door's locked." Donna tried to wiggle the door knob

open. "Let me." Peter said perusingly. Peter waved the others out of the way as he

walked backwards to the wall so he could charge and bust open the door. "1, 2,- what

the hell; just charge already!" Donna shouted a command. Peter ran the fastest he

could and used all his might to open that door. "Hurray! He did it!" The Ghostbusters

whooped and cheered over Peter's success- it was his first; besides almost failing high school.

They coughed as they entered room 1225 and choked on thin air. "Peter?!" Donna called

his name. No response. "No goofing off on the job!" Ray yelled into the room, the

silence was eerie and soon spilled over them.


	7. Erica Smith

The case was quickly over as they found Slimer again. They let the hotel off for free

because he didn't need to be caught or trapped. When they got back to HQ, Donna lit

a cigar and puffed a ring of smoke with her mouth, through the puff of smoke she saw

someone familiar sitting in her and Peter's office. "Hey, Lorraine!" She shouted and

up to hug her little sister. Lorraine? How did she know her real name? "Hey, Erica."

Donna always despised having her sister intrude on her work, but it was an exception;

Donna's birthday was the next day. "Happy birthday, sis!" She exclaimed. Donna

hated it when her sister squealed in her ear. "No time for sisterly bonding, Egon has

called all of you to the kitchen." Peter grumbles at them. "Peter hasn't changed at all."

Erica stated, slipping on her reading glasses. "Nope. Not since I've met him." Donna

giggles and takes another drag of her cigar. "Who's Egon?" Erica asks, her nose flaring

as usual. "He's a scientist; he's the brains of this group you know." Donna stated

matter-of-factly. "You've changed a lot, Lorraine." Erica remembered her sister as this

tough tomboy chick who always says things as it is and will never back down to

anything. "Times, change. Especially when you're married." Donna reminds her.

"Oh! Yeah, who's your husband and who's your child?" Erica remembers Anne

updating her on Donna's life. "He's here working with us, his name is Ray Stantz, and

I think my daughter is working on her homework." She explains as they head to the

kitchen. "She does homework? Is she anything like you at all?" Erica asks, hitting

Donna's soft spot. "Hey! I did my homework, Peter never did his!" She nudges Erica's

arm. "I miraculously passed, didn't I?" Peter grumbles as he catches up to the two Smiths.

"Uh- yeah. Sure." Donna huffs as they approach Egon. "What is it this time, Egon?"

Peter asks as everyone stares at Egon. "I am- I'm going to drill a hole through my

head." Egon announces as he reveals a drill he was hiding behind his back. "You're

crazy!" Donna shouts, her Da Bronx accent audible again. "I told you I was going to

do this 7 years ago; why are you so concerned now?" He asks her, scratching the back

of his neck. "Things have changed if you didn't notice." Donna pouts, folding her arms

around her chest. "Maybe you are a bit different, now that you have a family." Egon

considered this as a good thing. "Won't it hurt if the drill goes through your brain?"

Dana asked, suddenly joining the group. "Maybe. Probably, I don't know." Egon sighed

and looked into Erica's green shimmering eyes. It has been the first time he didn't

know something. Donna chuckled as Ray put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Do you want someone to test it first? How about someone putting the drill through

your skull for you?" Donna asks through her chuckles. "That would be helpful." Egon

says theoretically. "May I do the honours?" Erica asks, she is very fascinated by

science and biology she wanted to help Egon complete the experiment safety-

because maybe she felt herself care for him a little. "Yes, but what is your name?"

He asks shyly. "Erica Smith." She introduced herself, Dona rolled her eyes back. Neve

tell anyone your full name if your from Da Bronx; in this case they both are.

"My name is Egon Spengler, it is nice to meet you." Egon made eye contact with her

once more as everyone went back to doing their own thing; Ray and Donna just

stood there, holding each other now kissing each other passionately as Erica passed

by them. "So this is Ray?" She asked, stepping away to give them space. "Yes."

Donna replied after pulling away from Ray's kiss. "I'm certainly Ray." Ray confirmed.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ray." Erica stated. "So, where am I sleeping?" She asked

Donna directly. "We have a spare room, right Ray?" Donna said thoughtfully. "Yep."

He replied. "That's where you'll sleep; come on, I'll show you." She tore herself apart

from Ray, grabbing her sisteR's hand to lead her upstairs.


	8. One Year Later

**Author's Note: I will be skipping to one year later in this chapter so we could get into more exciting things! **

Donna woke up with the sun gleaming in her eyes, it's been 5 months since the divorce

with Ray. She has moved onto Peter now, since he was free. Now that Erica has decided

to stay in America instead of Canada, she has been dating Egon for two months now.

The divorce was nerve wrecking for everyone, Ray has been slacking off work because

he didn't want to see Donna anymore, Peter and Donna have been goofing off every so

often, it seems as though Donna wrecked the heart of the Ghostbusters. Ray thought

she was the one. He has obviously guessed wrong. The child custody had still not

been figured out yet so Lynn stays at the headquarters with who ever's there. Darlynn

feels neutral about the whole divorce so she looks up to Janine or Erica for advice and

essentially Egon just for homework help. They also bought Donna a new Ghostbusters

uniform, saying 'Smith' instead of 'Stantz' which was pink and black. She made her

way down to the kitchen where Darlynn was waiting for breakfast, Donna didn't

bother to change out of her PJ's because she wasn't expecting any ghosts on a Friday,

but then again in New York, you could be wrong. It's the city that never sleeps.

"Hey." Lynn tried to make light conversation with her mother. "Hi, Lynn." She replied

surprisingly. "Are you going to drive me to school today or is dad going to?" Lynn

asked patiently, she's been trying to work on her patience since Egon told her 'patience

is a virtue' and she didn't want to end up like her mother who had no patience

what so ever. "I will." She sighed an exasperated sigh. "Yay!" Lynn giggled. "Let's go."

Donna walked to the firehouse's entrance to get to her truck and she conveniently

had her keys in her PJ's pocket. She revved up the engine as she got in. "Mom, why

did you divorce dad?" Lynn asked an personal question. "Didn't you see the way he

looked at me? He was too involved with his work. I mean, at least Peter cares for his

girl." Donna hid the tears coming from her eyes.


	9. Ecto-1's Explosion

_Author's Note: _This will be the last chapter. I'm sorry this fic is so short but I'm inspired to do a new Ghostbusters fic based off of the Real Ghostbusters! Yay! Here's the story:

Donna sat next to Peter on the couch as they watched television. Peter was glad Donna

took him back, he promised her that he had changed and would never cheat on her

again. "What's going on? This is madness." Winston says from under the hearse.

"Need help?" Donna asks, getting up from the couch. "You could work on the engine

while I work under here." Winston tells her. "I don't think that's safe." Egon said,

coming down the stairs, linking arms with Erica. "Like you know a thing about cars."

Donna snaps as she approaches the hearse. "Well, it could cause A psycho fusion."

Egon explains matter-of-factly. (I just made that up!) "Psycho what?!" Donna exclaims

as she grabs the wrench so she could start fiddling with the gear kit in the engine.

"A massive explosion like Peck's explosion but no ghosts." Egon says. "Explosion!"

Slimer repeats Egon excitedly. "And it's not a good thing." Egon reasons with Donna.

"Well. I'm an experienced mechanic. It's Winston's fault if there's an explosion." She

remarks. With that, the Ecto-1 gives off an explosion with a gust of smoke and

everyone evacuates quickly. "Told you so." Egon tells Donna as he lets out an

annoyed growl.


End file.
